We sutured the eyelids of one eye in five neonatal rhesus macaques to induce myopia. At one month intervals the infants were anesthetized and the axial length of both eyes was measured by ultrasounds. Upon reaching the exponential phase of eye growth, three months after lid fusion, the infants were euthanized and retinals were harvested to carry out differential display of mRNAs or to identify genes specifically expressed in the myopic eye.